


Pictures on the Wall

by Evil_Little_Dog



Series: Superhero 'verse [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: A cell where Winry had been kept has been found. <br/>Note: Part of a superhero A.U., sort of based in the Captain America: The Winter Soldier vein.<br/>Disclaimer: So not mine in any way, shape, or form. Darn it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictures on the Wall

The call came through on a secure line. “Lieutenant Hawkeye, are you alone?” Armstrong’s deep, bluff voice sounded somehow smaller than normal.

“I am, Major, what is it?” She adjusted the earpiece so it sat more comfortably. 

“Fuery will be sending you some video and still images of the Homunculi cell we neutralized. These images are for your eyes only, Lieutenant.”

“Of course, sir.” The ping on her desktop caught Riza’s attention and she tapped a t the message box, pulling up the video. The images began to stream, making her breath catch in her throat.

“Are you getting this, Lieutenant?” Fuery’s voice came over the comm. Link.

“Yes,” Riza said, swallowing, trying to process what the video revealed. 

Fuery swept his camera slowly around the cell; a tiny cement room, some rags thrown in a corner, a drain in the center of the sloping floor. Riza took that in and dismissed it as non-essential, except in the most callous way. She already knew what the Homunculi and their allies would do to destroy someone. But this…“How long ago do you think Winry was kept in the cell?” 

“We’ll have to do some testing,” Fuery said, turning his head to show her some of the techs taking samples from the wall. “But this cell block was still active when we attacked.” 

“Possibly recently, then.” Riza leaned back in her chair, passing her fingers over her eyes.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

“Get photographs of everything, and send them to me encrypted. Do not let the Elrics know about this. It’s a need-to-know-only situation, and right now, they don’t, am I clear?” 

“Yes, sir!” Fuery’s agreement resounded in the confined space.

“Lieutenant,” Armstrong boomed, and Fuery’s camera turned to him. “If I might make a suggestion – it is possible Dr. Marcoh could find these images useful. He is treating Miss Rockbell, isn’t he?” 

Riza bit back a sigh at the fact Armstrong knew about not only their captive, but who was trying to reach through to the girl Winry used to be. “Yes, he is, and I agree. But I still believe this is something the Elrics don’t need to know about just yet. I’ll speak with Dr. Marcoh personally when all the images have been forwarded to me.” 

“Of course, Lieutenant. Fuery will provide them shortly.” 

“Thank you, Major, Fuery.” 

“Lieutenant, we’re also bagging anything from this cell that isn’t bolted down,” Fuery said.

“Good work, Fuery. If there’s nothing else, gentlemen?” When they replied in the negative, Riza said, “Hawkeye out,” and broke the connection. When her computer pinged again, letting her know more images had arrived, she considered leaving them for a few seconds, then opened the link. Her stomach still twisted, seeing them again. 

Images drawn in a rusty brown substance Riza could only assume was blood covered the walls. Some of them were tiny, others large. Sketches of automail, of right arms, left legs, some of them detailed, some almost undecipherable scribbling. 

Her computer pinged again, with a note, ‘Look at this.’ Riza opened the attachment and had to close her eyes, gathering herself before she opened them again. Fuery must have lain on the floor to take this video. His hand reached out to move some rags away from the wall. “It’s a smaller image than all the rest,” Fuery said, his voice hushed. “I wouldn’t have noticed it but I saw the rags and a hint of something behind them.” 

Riza didn’t want to think how the image had been drawn, what had bemused as a brush to paint the wall with the tiny, three-storied house, the dog, and three people. Even in miniscule, Riza recognized the forms of Pinako Rockbell, Alphonse Elric, and Edward Elric. 

Copying the images onto a password protected thumb drive, Riza deleted those she’d received so far, emptying the trash on her system. She couldn’t show these photographs to the brothers. With Edward still healing in the hospital, and Alphonse dividing his time between his brother’s bedside and Winry’s cell, they had enough to occupy their minds. These images would currently cause more harm than good, if shown to them. But Armstrong’s thought on providing them to Dr. Marcoh was an excellent idea. They might provide some way to reach Winry. 

And if it helped, well, maybe the shit storm when the brothers found out about Winry’s drawings could be lessened.


End file.
